Noghtuhan/Magic Mastery (Freen)
Details *Magic Mastery rank will determine the difficulty level of a monster that uses a wand. *Magic Mastery rank will determine the difficulty to kill a monster with a wand. *It determines Combat Power. *Because of the amount of INT given per rank and low AP usage, it is a popular skill for Mages to learn even if saving AP. *Monsters can use this skill as an active skill to change your magic's element. **Example: Icebolt --> Firebolt **You must use this magic attack before thirty seconds pass. If you don't, cancel it. If you use it after the thirty seconds, you will damage yourself. **Monsters may only use this on you if you are far away, which is a disadvantage to most Mages. Skill Table 'Obtaining the Skill' Read Magical Intelligence sold by Nade for 80,000G. Alternatively, use the following method. *Get Nade to become your friend and ask her about Skills. **One way to do so is to give her a Savory Apple rarely found at random from an apple tree. If you are successful, she will give you the book as a gift when you talk to her about "Skills". **If you morph into one of her friends, she will give you another when you ask her skills. **You can use this methods to obtain multiple books, but you may only use it once and may not trade it. Training Method Novice Rank Rank F Sold by Armin for 4,400G. It is also a reward for completing the Theories of Magic skill quest. Rank E Sold by Armin for 5,600G. Rank D Sold by Armin for 7,500G. Rank C Sold by Nade for 10,400G. Rank B Sold in Armin's secret shop. How to receive Access: *Obtain a Rusty Key by killing any monster in Southern Tatic'ha's fields. *Talk to Kapra with item in Inventory and receive keyword "Kapra's Secret". *Go to a Ogre and kill it with only Firebolt, Icebolt, Lightning Bolt, Poison Bolt, or Wind Shard. **You can not mix any two magic skills. **You can morph into somebody with these magic skills if you do not have it. *Return to Kapra and he will give you Armin's Secret Coupon. This ticket is one use. You have to repeat the quest in order to access the secret shop again. Rank A *Obtain the keyword, "Dontay", from reading the book Noghtuhan's Ancient Mages which is sold for 5,000 at Armin's Store. *Use the keyword on Kapra and you will receive the keyword "Kapra's Grand Father" replacing "Dontay". *Talk to Sick Elf who claims to know Dontay/Kapra's Grand Father. *Return to Kapra. Rank 9 *To obtain the quest, talk to Nade about skills while having Magic Mastery at Rank 9. *Use the "Exploration" skill to find the Mithril Staff. **Mithril Staves can be found at Rangdalia Desert. *Give the Mithril Staff to Nade. **Do not gift the staff to her, just talk to her with the staff in your inventory. Rank 8 Found in Gorowdowa, dropped by Mandrakes. *After obtaining the book, Modern Mages (1): A - D, advance read it. *Talk to Armin about and he will say he was mentioned in it. He also says he has part "E". You are then given Modern Mages (1): Section E. *Advance read Modern Mages (1): Section E. Rank 7 *To obtain the quest, talk to a Lost Explorer about skills while having this skill at Rank 7. *You will receive a 2x2 quest scroll asking you to find notes across three scales; the Passive scale, Dominant scale, and Subdominant scale. *You will need to use a certain magic on each scale to complete this quest. **Fire or Poison for Dominant, Ice for Subdominant, & Lightning or Wind for Passive. *Go to Rangdalia Beach with an L-rod and find Chanting Stones that match the corresponding scales. *Use the magic on the stone. Repeat until all three scales have been found. *Click Complete Quest and you will be able to advance to Rank 6. Rank 6 Found in Gorowdowa, dropped by Mandrakes. *After obtaining the book, Modern Magical Mages (2): F - J, advance read it. *Talk to Armin and he will say it forgot to mention Gordon the Great and give you the keyword "Forgotten Name". *Go to "Back Door of Fomoria" and drop Modern Magical Mages (2): F - J. **You can not enter with other people. *Reach the Boss room and kill the Goblin Exorcist Master. *Watch the cutscene. After, Gordon disappears and you will Morph into Gordon. **If you disconnect or turn back to normal, you must redo the dungeon to become Gordon again. ***You may get the book again from Armin by using the keyword "Forgotten Name". *Talk to Armin and he will Morph into Gordon whereas you will Morph into Armin. **You can not use Armin's skills at this formation. *Go to the publisher and use the keyword "Forgotten Name". He will give you Modern Magical Mages (2): F - J (Updated)Modern Magical Mages (2): F - J. **Upon obtaining the book and leaving the publisher, you will return to normal. (So will Armin.) *Advance read the new book. Rank 5 Rank 4 Rank 3 *You gain knowledge of the keyword "Obelisk" upon reaching this rank. *Use it on Kapra and he gives you Obelisk's Hat. *Wear it and talk to Kapra. **It is not tradeable. *The hat will then disappear, but he rewards you the book. Rank 2 Rank 1 *Go to Ember Incubus and buy the book Magic Formula: Volume One. **Impossible to advance read. *Go to Sick Elf and give it to him. **A trap door opens on an island in the middle one of the oases. *Create a bridge via Handicraft and drop it by the Oasis. **You can not do before the Trap Door opens. *Go in the trap door to "Rangdalia Oasis Prison". **Solo-only. *Reach the end of the dungeon and kill the Watch Guard. **You can only kill it with magic thus it has Rank 3 Heavy Stander and Rank 3 Natural Shield. *There is no End Chest, but you get a special key for Twilight Normal. *Enter Twilight Normal and use this key instead of the one the Boss gives you an one of the chests. **If you entered with friends, it is possible to steal their chest since you have a spare key. ***You lose both keys upon use. *Talk to Sick Elf and he gives you Fire Enchanting Crystal, Ice Enchanting Crystal, and Lightning Enchanting Crystal. *Repeat the Oasis dungeon but this time the boss is Enforcer. **He has the same skills and stats as Watch Guard, but he has Rank 3 Magic Deflector. The only way to defeat him is to kill him with Wind or Poison skills. If you don't have any, RUN! *At the end chest, you will receive Wind Enchanting Crystal and Poison Enchanting Crystal. *Buy the book Magic Formula: Volume Two. *Drag all the crystals into the book and advance read it. **If you try advance reading it before all the crystals are in, you will fail. You can not drop or store the crystals, so if you want to save room, you can buy the book and drag the crystals into it before obtaining the other two. Master Title +20 Int +10 Luck when using Meditation +15 Int when out of a Dungeon